


our own party

by geneticallymutatedglitter



Category: Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneticallymutatedglitter/pseuds/geneticallymutatedglitter
Summary: Cal finds himself at their school's annual Snow Dance but all he cares about is a certain soccer player.For the Creeksecrets Winter Exchange.





	our own party

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ChocoRobot from the discord ♡ I've never written Cal/Garrett before but I had fun and I hope you like it ♡〜٩(^▿^)۶〜♡

The giant cut out snowflakes hanging from the ceiling had to be about one of the gaudiest things Cal had ever seen. He stood looking around at all the decorations trying to determine the point of this school function. Or why he had agreed to this something this dumb. Don't get him wrong, Cal is all for school events. But spending his time in the school cafeteria that looks like the abominable snowman threw up all over it? Well, even Cal had his limits.

He knows why he agreed. Taylor Metternich insisted he and a bunch of their friends attend. “Because what's better than showing up and showing out,” she had said. But all Cal wished to do was go home and browse YouTube.

He let his gaze stray from the disgustingly wintery decor and instead let his eyes roam across the room. Everyone looks elegant, way too nice for a school dance in the cafe.

“Checking out all those asses, I see.” Cal nearly chokes on his drink. 

“Ethan, what the fuck.”

He has the absolute gall to chuckle at Cal. “I only speak the truth.” Cal purses his lips as his cheeks redden. Just because he's right doesn't mean he needs to be so upfront about it.

“So,” Ethan nudges his arm. “Who are we checking out?”

“No one,” Cal sticks his nose in the air and turns away in defiance.

“You're no fun.”

“I'm plenty fun.”

“Then let's play the guessing game.” Cal rolls his eyes. “Okay,” Ethan punctuates the word with a clap. “Is it Anna?”

“She's pretty but no.”

“Josh?”

“Aren’t  _ you  _ usually the one who checks him out?”

“Look, honey,” he wags a finger at Cal. “I would be offended if you didn't agree that he’s  _ fine _ .”

“I do. But still no.”

“Damn. Is it that soccer boy again?”

Cal's cheeks turn a violent shade of scarlet. “Oh. It  _ is.”  _ Eyebrows waggling, he adds, “Talk to him!”

“What! No!” A few heads turn their way which really just turns up Cal's awkwardness to insurmountable levels. He can never seem to keep his cool.

Ethan has a wicked glint in his eye before he starts dragging Cal by his arm in the direction of said soccer player.

“Oh no no no no no,” Cal hisses. “We are not doing this.”

“ _ We _ are not doing this. But  _ you _ are.”

“I swear I'll talk to him, just let go.”

“Garrett!” Ethan sings out before dropping Cal's arm. His stomach drops along with it.

The charming boy looks away from whomever he was speaking to and sets his eyes on Ethan and Cal. Garrett's whole face lights up at the sight of them.

Ethan waves easily at him, and quickly snatches Cal's hand up to wave when he notices him just standing there. Cal yanks his arm free and waves in what he hopes is a suave and sophisticated gesture.

Garrett excuses himself and makes his way over to the pair.

“Yo.” He greets. His eyes catch Cal’s and they’re in their own little bubble.

“Toodles,” Ethan makes his grand exit but not before winking at his blushing friend.

Garrett barely manages a short wave as Ethan swaggers away. Both boys are still transfixed by the other. Cal isn’t sure if he ever wants to move past this stage.

“Hi,” his voice is barely above a whisper.

Undeterred, Garrett is a great conversationalist. Or at least he doesn't know how to shut up. “I like the color of your tie. It matches your eyes.”

Cal stares at Garrett, and oh. Who gave him a right to be that endearing?

“T-thanks. I, uh. Taylor and Ethan picked it out.”

“Well, it suits you.”

Cal smiles serenely up at him. “Thanks. You’re not so bad looking yourself.”

Garrett’s giggling is infectious. The two dissolve into laughter that only ceases when Garrett brushes his fingers against Cal’s arm. “Come on. Let’s get out of here.”   
“Oh?” Cal quirks up an eyebrow. “And to where can we go?”

“Just outside.” He gestures with his hand in the direction of the door. “I mean. We paid to be here, we can’t just ditch.”

“We could.”

“Yeah,” Garrett smiles. “We could.”

“Okay, come on.” Cal walks away, followed shortly by Garrett. The parent chaperones by the door eye them skeptically, but allow them to pass with a brief mention of needing some air and a promise to only sit at one of the tables dotting the courtyard.

Garrett moves his chair around the small circle table to sit ever closer to Cal. Not that he has any qualms with that. Everyone is too busy in the cafeteria to pay them any mind. Still, their hands connect beneath the table. Cal loves Garrett's hands. The way his long fingers slot between his own and the inviting warmth against his normally cold hands.

“Is this okay?”

Cal hums in response which enables Garrett to visibly relax.

“Do you think Ethan knows?” Cal throws back his head and barks out a laugh.

“No way,” he shakes his head. “He always teases me like that. Maybe we should tell him.”

“Is that what you want?” Garrett’s eyes are wide as he leans in.

“I don't know,” he admits. “I kind of like no one else knowing. But I also want to tell everyone.”

“Does that mean I can officially update my Facebook relationship status?” He lifts an eyebrow and sends Cal a lazy smirk. Cal boops him on the nose.

“I didn't realize it was anyone's business.”

“It's not.” Garrett's face is full of warmth and affection and Cal thinks that he might be warm enough to melt the dumb snowflake decorations inside. It's certainly enough to make his heart melt. 

It's hard to tell how long they've been sitting there just soaking up each other's presence. It must have been a notable absence because they're shocked from their reverie when they hear: “Hey! You two should kiss!”

Their eyes are wide when they snap their heads toward the source of the sound. A smug Ethan is standing between Claire and Taylor. Claire is wide eyed and appalled by Ethan's boldness while Taylor just shakes her head.

Cal and Garrett turn back towards one another. Garrett's eyes convey the million questions he wants to ask.

Cal offers him a small smile before placing a chaste kiss on his lips in response. Garrett's surprise is short lived before he's kissing him back.

Ethan, for one, is shocked. He didn't actually expect them to kiss. “Wha- There's. What is this?”

Cal turns back to his flabbergasted friend and offers a smirk of his own. “Exactly what it looks like.”

Ethan is too stunned to speak. Taylor grabs his arm and tugs him towards the door. With Claire trailing behind her she glances back at the couple and gives Cal a nod before disappearing back inside.

“Well,” Garrett takes Cal's hand. “Not how I imagined it, but that went well.”

“Oh, yeah?” Cal lifts his chin in challenge.

“Yeah,” Garrett breathes before he's kissing him again and everything feels so, so right.


End file.
